icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ripley Wolves
The Ripley Wolves are a senior hockey team based out of Ripley, Ontario, Canada. They play in the Western Ontario Athletic Association Senior Hockey League. Championships The Ripley Wolves have won the WOAA Sr. "B" Championship twice in their history, during the 1993-94 and 1994-95 seasons. A former team, the Ripley Roosters, were the WOAA Intermediate "D" champions nine times (1977, 1979, 1981, 1982, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1987, 1988) and were the WOAA Grand Champions twice in 1982 and 1984. 2006-07 Wolves Season The Wolves improved greatly from their 2005-06 season, when they finished with a 7-18-0 record, rebounding to a 12-9-3 record, good for sixth place in the WOAA North Division. They continued their success by sweeping the Goderich Pirates in the Sr. "A" quarter-finals to advance to the Sr. "A" semi-finals. Ripley's opponent would be the Milverton Four Wheel Drives, and after winning the first game of the series in overtime, the Wolves would drop the next three games to find themselves one loss away from being eliminated. Ripley rebounded though, winning the series in seven games and would move on to the "A" finals. Ripley then played the Durham Thundercats for the "A" Final, dropped the first game in overtime before rebounding with two wins in a row to take the series lead. Durham would then win two in a row to put Ripley on the brink of elimination, however in game six at Ripley, the Wolves earned a hard fought 7-4 win to send the series to a seventh game in Durham. The Thundercats proved too much to handle, skating their way to a 5-1 victory, and ending the Wolves season one win short of the "A" Championship. 2007-08 Wolves Season After a highly successful 2006-07, the Wolves would improve once again, setting team records in wins (20) and points (41), while finishing in third place in the WOAA North Division, and earning a spot in the "AA" playoffs for the first time in team history. Ripley would face the Clinton Radars in the "AA" quarter-finals, and after losing the opening game on the road in Clinton, the Wolves returned home for the second game, and earned their first ever "AA" playoff victory, defeating the Radars 5-2 to even up the series. Clinton proved to be too much for Ripley to handle, as the Radars would take control of the series with wins in games three and four to put the Wolves on the brink of elimination. Clinton then would easily win the fifth game of the series by a 7-3 score, eliminating the Wolves from the playoffs. 2008-09 Wolves Season After a record breaking regular season in 2007-08, the Wolves slipped back in 2008-09, as they posted a record of 11-7-2, earning 24 points, and a sixth place finish in the WOAA North Division. Ripley opened the post-season in a best of seven series against the Shelburne Muskies, with the winner advancing to the "AA" quarter-finals. In the series opener, the Wolves were not able to keep up with Shelburne, as they lost the game 5-3. In the second game, the Muskies blew out Ripley by a 7-1 score to put the Wolves quickly down by two games. Shelburne continued their winning ways in the third game, defeating Ripley 5-3. The fourth game was the closest one of the series, however, the Muskies were able to complete the sweep, defeating Ripley 5-4, and sending the Wolves to the "A" playoffs. The Wolves faced the Lucknow Lancers in the "A" quarter-finals, and Ripley opened the series with a solid 3-2 victory. Lucknow fought back in the second game, defeating the Wolves 5-4 to even the series up. The third game was another close one, as the Lancers were able to hold off Ripley for a 6-5 win, followed by a 4-2 Lucknow win in the fourth game, as they took a 3-1 series lead. The fifth game would once again be a very close game, as Lucknow squeaked out a 3-2 win, winning the series and eliminating the Wolves from the post-season. Season-by-Season Record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T= Tie, OL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' More information will be added as more becomes available External links *WOAA Website *WOAA Senior Hockey Website *Ripley Wolves Website Category:Western Ontario Athletic Association Senior Hockey League Category:Canadian ice hockey teams